Kamen Rider Yuugo
Kamen Rider Yuugo (仮面ライダーユーゴー Kamen Raidā Yūgō) is a Japanese/American anime in Toei's Kamen Rider Series. It is the third installment of the Kamen Rider The Animation series, and a joint venture between Toei and Disney Television Animation. The series commemorates the Kamen Rider Series' 50th anniversary, along with commemorating all of the Kamen Riders to date. The series' tagline is "Get into Ignition! Awaken the bonds beyond time!" (着火する！ 時間を超えて絆を目覚めさせます！ Chakka suru! Jikan o koete kizuna o mezame sasemasu!) Plot After almost thirteen years, Foundation X has developed the Ignition Driver, a powerful device with the ability to combine Rider powers together using special diodes called Ignition Keys. Before they could use it on their greatest creation, Kamen Rider Gay, Takeshi Hongo was able to steal the Ignition Driver and Ignition Keys after raiding the location alongside many of the Primary Riders. Entrusting it to Mayu Tachibana, Takeshi tells her to find a person who can handle the feedback and defeat Kamen Rider Gay and his army of monsters. Enter Yugo Goto, a Kamen Rider otaku who attends the same college as Mayu, who had just revived the Tachibana Racing Club. Upon an attack by a mysterious monster known as a Dorojin, Yugo ends up obtaining the Ignition Driver and becoming the Mask of Fusion, Kamen Rider Yuugo. Now he must master the power of the different Ignition Keys before Foundation X can retrieve the device and rule the world. Characters Kamen Riders TV show Movie/Special-exclusive Allies Tachibana Racing Club * Mayu Tachibana * Goro Ishikura Kamen Riders Showa Riders Heisei Riders Reiwa Riders Other Kamen Riders Other Heroes * Kaito Sentai Lupinranger * Keisatsu Sentai Patranger * Space Sheriffs * 00 Cyborgs Villains * Foundation X ** Neon Ulsland ** Hayato Okada ** Dorojin Episodes Episodes in Kamen Rider Yuugo, are made up of two phrases that call back to whatever Rider it is paying tribute to # An Unbreakable Bond, A Masked Hero #* Tribute to Kamen Rider # A Red Beetle, The 30 Keys #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Kuuga # Rising Program, Dreaming Robot #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Zero-One # Our Undying Light, The Next Level #* Tribute to Kamen Rider NXT # The Neo Organism, A Boy in the Dark #* Tribute to Kamen Rider ZO # Wild Heart, Cool Mind #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Amazon # Space is Awesome, The Starlight Gift #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Fourze # Count the Medals, A Lingering Memory #* Tribute to Kamen Rider OOO # Power of the Sun, Seed of Light #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Agito # Next Decade, Journey Through the Years #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Decade # Stamping Rabbit, Genius Physicist #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Build # The Black Sun Rises, A New Threat #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Black and Kamen Rider Black RX # Brave Blade, The Fateful Clash #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Blade # Spirit of the Forest, The Warrior's Way #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Hibiki # Path of the Chosen, A High-Speed Battle #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Kabuto # Path to the Stars, Mark of the Zodiac #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Cosmos # Omega Predator, Alpha Warrior #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Amazons # Top Gear Detective, Red Hot Racing #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Drive # Crying Heavens, Electromagnetic Duo #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Stronger # King of Time, Demon of the Future #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Zi-O # Open Your Eyes, The Devil Inside #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Faiz # Facing the Past, A Duel of Spirits #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Ghost # Reflection, The War Within ## Tribute to Kamen Rider Ryuki # No Continues, Clear the Game ## Tribute to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid # Road of the Dragon, Badan's Revenge ## Tribute to Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! # Another Time, Another Ichigo #* Tribute to Kamen Rider the First, and Kamen Rider the Next # Two Become One, the Half-Boiled Detective #* Tribute to Kamen Rider W # Break the Chain, The Moonlight Palace #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Kiva # The Star has Arrived, All Aboard the DenLiner #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Den-O # The Fruity Samurai, Enter the Helheim Forest #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Gaim # The Original Third, Flames of Vengence #* Tribute to Kamen Rider V3 # Set Up, Time to Ride! #* Tribute to Kamen Rider X # Stalked in the Night, The Looming Terror #* Tribute to Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue # A Dangerous Performance, Maya's Magical Showtime #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Wizard # Go Big, Go Home #* Tribute to Kamen Rider J # Free from the Chains, Into Space #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Super-1 # Bottle of Wine, Taki Rider's Last Stand #* Tribute to Kamen Rider G # Outer Space, Prince of Edenoi #* Tribute to Saban's Masked Rider # Battle for Ventara, Dive into the Mirror #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Dragon Knight # Take to the Skies, the Final Ignition Key? #* Tribute to Skyrider # Past Sins, Presant Trouble #* Tribute to Space Sheriff Shaider # Cops and Robbers, A Dangerous Escape #* Tribute to Kaito Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger # Nine Cyborgs, Another Story #* Tribute to Cyborg 009 # Battle for the Future, The First Era #* Tribute to Showa Era # Battle for the Future, The Second Era #* Tribute to Heisei Era # Battle for the Future, The Third Era #* Tribute to Reiwa Era # Battle for the Future, Final Ignition #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Yuugo # Revelation, Restoration #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Spirits # Fated Showdown, The Foundation Crumble #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Series # Finale, the Last Ride #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Series Movies * Kamen Rider Yuugo x Kamen Rider Cosmos: All Generations (仮面ライダーユーゴー×仮面ライダーコスモス: 全世代 Kamen Raidā Yūgō × Kamen Raidā Kosumosu: Zen-sedai) * Kamen Rider Yuugo: Movie Ignition (仮面ライダーユーゴームービーイグニッション Kamen Raidā Yūgō Mūbī Igunisshon) Specials * Kamen Rider Yuugo HBV: All-Star Rumble (仮面ライダーユーゴーHBV：オールスターランブル Kamen raidā Yūgō HBV: Ōru Sutā Ranburu) Cast TBA Trivia TBA Category:Crossovers Category:Kamen Rider Yuugo Category:Kamen Rider The Animation